


Are you sitting comfortably? Let me tell you a story...

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one seat left in the car, and both Jensen and Misha want it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you sitting comfortably? Let me tell you a story...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt @ the [jensen_misha](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha) [12 Days of Christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/jensen_misha/tag/challenge%3A%2012%20days%20of%20xmas%202010) meme: _They're crammed next to each other in an overly packed car on a REALLLY long trip. Don't really care who the other passengers are but Jensen's pretty much on top of Misha and stuck a bit turned towards him due to whoever is on his other side. They end up in a world of their own (how smutty that world is in that public setting is up to filler)_

Jensen keeps bouncing his head off the door to Misha's trailer, yelling his co-star's name on every third hit. He knew waiting to catch a ride with Misha to the cast and crew party was doomed to failure. Jensen couldn't quite work out how he'd known this, but apparently he was fucking psychic, because here they still were after every other single person had left the set.

And Misha _still_ isn't fucking ready.

"Oh, for the love of _God_ , Collins. Get your ass out here, before I find someone else to drive me to this damn thing!"

He can hear Misha laughing inside the trailer, before a muffled shout comes flying back at him, "Fuck off, pretty boy. It takes some of us a little longer to get ready y'know!" and then the door to Misha's trailer falls open suddenly, Jensen only just manages to stop himself from faceplanting into Misha's shins, "and anyway, you're the one driving me to 'this damn thing' so get your chauffeur cap on, boy."

"Wait, what? I thought you were driving? I got a ride in this morning, I haven't got my car," Jensen takes a couple of steps backwards so that Misha can get down the steps of his trailer.

"In that case we have a problem. I got a ride in this morning, too."

Well, shit.

"Hang on, lemme see if Jared left already. I think he was going with Jim, if we're lucky they haven't set off yet," Jensen mutters as he searches for his phone in his pockets. He's sure he always puts it in the same one, yet it's never there when he goes to use it.

Misha just leans against the side of his trailer watching with amusement as Jensen finally finds his phone after checking his left jacket pocket for the third time, and hits his speed dial for Jared.

Jensen kicks at some of the stones by his feet while he waits what seems like forever for Jared to answer his goddamn phone, "Hey man, have you guys set off yet?"

Jared's voice sounds a little crackly over the speakerphone, "Nah, we've been waiting for Jim to get ready, he's like a fucking princess --" Jensen can hear some scuffling going on in the background, and he's pretty sure Jim just cracked Jared around the back of the head.

"Good, 'cause we need to grab a ride with you. Where are you?"

"Head on round near the AV trailer, we're just waiting for Sera to get here. You'd better hurry though, not saving you a seat!"

Jensen hits end before tucking his phone back into his pocket -- he double checks that he's definitely put it in his left jacket pocket -- before looking up at Misha, "let's get going then, man."

 

***&***

 

It only takes them a few minutes to make their way from Misha's trailer to where the AV trailer is, but it already looks as though everyone has piled into Sera's SUV and is waiting for them. Jensen's pretty sure he can see Sera up front driving, with Ben riding shotgun next to her, and when Jared flings open the door to the backseat, Jensen realises there's gonna be a problem here. Jim is sat behind Sera, with Jared in the middle -- no doubt so he can stretch his ridiculously long legs out in between the two front seats -- which leaves exactly one seat left.

Jensen knows the exact moment that Misha realises this too. They pause, look at each other, and then back at the car, before setting off running towards it at the same time.

There is no way this is gonna end well.

They both reach the car at the same time, and Jensen can see Jared laughing hysterically as both Misha and Jensen try to sit in the only seat left at the same time. Somehow Misha manages to squirm his way underneath Jensen, and suddenly they're both in the car; Misha actually sat in the seat, Jensen sat on Misha.

"Damnit! You're not supposed to use your sneaky ninja ways for evil, Misha!" Jensen squirms around and tries to squeeze in between Misha and Jared, but it turns out that Jared is still just as huge and muscular as ever, and there's no way in hell Jensen can fit in that non-existent gap.

Misha reaches out to shut the door, then shifts his legs a little to give Jensen some room, and somehow Jensen ends up sat mostly sideways in Misha's lap angled towards the door, with his arm around Misha's shoulders, Misha's arms wrapped around his waist, and their legs tangled together.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let anything happen to you if we crash," Misha winks at him, and Jensen can hear Jim snort a laugh behind him. Before he can think up what would surely be an amazing comeback, Sera turns the CD player up to near-deafening levels and yells that everyone needs to get in the party mood, before setting off at a quite frankly terrifying speed.

 

***&***

 

They've only been in the car for three minutes before Jensen starts fidgeting a little, trying to settle into a better position. He is seriously not comfortable wedged in like this, but before he can do anything about it, Misha grabs hold of his hip to stop him. Jensen is about to tell Misha he needs to stop with the grabby hands when he suddenly gets why.

Because unless Misha has a roll of quarters in his pocket, then Jensen's ass is pretty snugly pressed up against his co-star's hard dick. Before his brain even has time to process that, his hips move of their own accord, pressing down into Misha's lap, and Jensen can feel the warm rush of air on his neck as Misha gasps.

"Fuck, Jen -- sorry, I'm sorry -- you gotta stop moving," Misha presses his lips up against Jensen's ear so that only the two of them can hear under the loud music, but Jensen _can't_ stop. He just -- he's known that he wants Misha for a while now, and he hopes like fuck that this means Misha wants _him_ too -- but he just can't stop the automatic roll of his hips at the feel of Misha's lips against his skin.

Jensen chances a look over his shoulder, but no one is paying attention to them. Sera and Ben are singing along, atrociously, to the music, and Jared is turned almost fully towards Jim in the middle of some kind of heated debate, although how they can hear themselves over the din, Jensen will never know. He turns back towards Misha, who is looking confused and more than a little turned on, and leans down slightly to whisper into his ear, "do you really want me to stop, Misha?"

He gets his answer when Misha uses his grip on Jensen to pull him down as he pushes up, thrusting against Jensen's ass.

Jensen's entire world narrows down to the look in Misha's eyes, and there is nothing he wants more right now than to strip him down and kiss and lick at every single part of him, but they're stuck in this fucking car for at least the next five minutes, and Jensen just -- he can't wait, he knows he should, his best friend is sat right next to him, turned so his back is against Jensen's, and _fuck_ their boss is up front, but Jensen just does not care.

He needs Misha _now_.

He shifts a little, moves the arm that's wrapped around Misha's neck so that he can turn his hand and cup the back of Misha's head. He runs his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Misha's neck, scratching against his scalp a little, and he notices the utterly blissed out expression on his friend's face. Yeah, Jensen's gonna remember that and use it on him later, when he finally gets Misha on his own.

But of course, Misha's never been known to play fair, so he responds by pressing his palm against Jensen's dick and rubbing ever so slightly, just enough to be a fucking tease, and Jensen automatically rocks his hips down into Misha again, and it's like a fucking never ending cycle as Misha fucks up into him and uses his fingers to press against Jensen's length through his jeans, and it's so close to perfect, Jensen's so fucking close --

"Hey are you guys okay, you're squirming around a lot?"

And god _fucking_ damnit, why does Jared have to be such a cockblocker?

Misha tilts his head back so he can see around Jensen and shouts back over the music, "we're fine, just trying to get comfy, y'know. It's not easy when you've got someone as big as Jensen on your lap," and just to solidify his position as an evil mastermind, Misha gives Jensen dick a firm squeeze on the word 'big' that makes Jensen's eyes roll back in his head as he suddenly comes in his pants.

And, okay, that was unexpected. Jensen tries to get his breathing under control as he leans down to whisper in Misha's ear, "as punishment for that little stunt, you don't get to come until later," he shifts back slightly so he can look Misha in the eyes before adding, "we're gonna find a quiet corner later on, and I'm gonna get on my knees and suck your dick so hard you'll --"

"What're you saying, Jen? Are you talking to me?" Jared bellows in his ear over the cheesy 90s pop blaring out from the car stereo, and okay, Jared is fucking king at ruining the mood.

Jensen bursts out laughing at the look of frustration creeping across Misha's face, and turns slightly towards his best friend, "not everything's about you, Gigantor!"

Jared actually pouts for a second before dropping the act and yelling back, "it should be, and hey look! We're finally fucking here! PARTAAAAAAY!"

Everyone starts diving out of the SUV, and Jensen stretches over to open their door, before winking at Misha and adding, "come on, we've got a quiet corner to find."

Unsurprisingly Misha manages to find them an entire supplies cupboard that is wonderfully free of people in three minutes flat. It turns out that the key to getting Misha to move quickly is all down to giving him the right motivation.


End file.
